1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech recognition device.
Speech is referred to as the spoken word. In general, it is necessary for a speech recognition device in which speech is partitioned into a monosyllable unit, a word unit, a phrase unit or a sentence unit to input, display and output the strongest possible-choice based on the result of a recognition immediately after partitioning a speech input, and selecting a possible-choice based on the result of the recognition. Further, unnecessary speech such as a conversation between other people, a cough or environmental noise must not be allowed to enter a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art speech recognition process, in the speech input mode, usually the detecting and processing of speech divisions are carried out continuously, and it is necessary that excessive speech or environmental noise be eliminated, and accordingly, a problem arises in that this requirement may impose great stress on the speaker.
Also, in the prior art, a possible-choice selection switch as a result of a recognition is pressed or not pressed every time words are spoken, and a problem arises in that the timing of a speech becomes unstable, and from a viewpoint of human-machine-interface, the operability of the device and a feeling of ease during use of the device are deteriorated. Furthermore, it is very difficult to precisely punctuate a word, a phrase or the like at every speech unit, and thus another problem arises in that, when a speech input operation is continued successively, the speed of that speech increases until two speech units are finally joined together, which leads to a malfunction of the recognition process.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a speech recognition device whereby there is little need to supply an instruction signal and an input operation can be effected without fear of the occurrence of noise and erroneous speech.